Talk:Armageddon Blade/@comment-4369608-20130109022855/@comment-16359680-20140622213253
The sword of all oblivion, destruction, doom, death, pie, endersteve, awesomeness, more death, endermen, noise, yet more death, more doom, more destruction, fireballs, bombs, explosives, blasts, coolness, more awesomeness, more coolness, alienoid endersteve, scourgis, dragons, legitness, waffles, pie, genetically engineered kitties, slime, muck, glop, even more death, even more pie, nukes, TNT, Luke, diamonds, emeralds, coal, stone, Iron, butter, Lapis Lazuli, dirt, more waffles, pokemon, fruit, LOOOOOOVE, ewww, ugh, disgusting, herobrine, the cow says moo, faces,genetically engineered dawgs, pi, 3.145, fluffiness, destructive-ness, The Distracted Dragon, Bill Nye the science guy, PHYSICS, Biology, Matter, Tekkit, SkyMoon1234, deztroyer11, EpicFailiure, Equivilent Exchange, Poetry, the dog says bark, the dog jumped over the lazy fox, the fox jumped over the lazy dog, the bill nye jumped over the lazy animals, foolish human language, Inertia, Gravity, Issac Newton, 3 laws of force, Bobby, more scourgis, the lazy animals say numa numa, Redblockians, Moar death, EXPLOSIONS, King Ende, Captiansparklez, Antvenom, Vintagebeef, Skydoesminecraft, the entire unvierse, everything above times 9000, SPARTA, Maddness, starcraft2, trucks, why is there a tank after me, vipers, marines, CHOAS, NUKEEEEEESS, FvDisco, PopularMMOs, The Deathstar was too awesome to jump over the lazy bill nye and floated above him instead, Final doom, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Arceus, Why is there a Cyberdemon after me, Why is there a spider mastermind after me, Shoop da whoop, Dimentio from super paper mario, the wii, the nes, the snes, the N64, the gamecube, the ds, Why is there a Bowser after the Cyberdemon after the spiderdemon after the tank that is after me, the fourth wily stage in mega man 2, I hate the buebeam trap, that dalek just got hit by a toaster, all toasters toast toast, I hope you made lots of spagehetti, Nice of the princess to invite us over for a picnic eh lugi, pesky plumbers, hotel mario, ropes, lamp oil, Water, Whitney's milktank, whitney's clefairy, Why is there a shadow lugia after me, Even MOAR death, even MOAR destrucction, Even MORE doom, the plasma rifle is loud, This entire chain of comments, forgeting Nedly from everything you've ever thought of, eating lots of shurgger, The Bridge, San Fran Sisco, Maybe a god, super man eats a bagel, Black Jack Black playing Black Jack with a cracked back, some COD, every game Epic can't play, 8th grade, the laws of physics, E=mc Squared, Jekin's Theory, This is Sparta, This is Salem, Markiplier, Yamimash, Bob, Lordminon777, Wade, Jacksfilms, YGS, YGS: THE RAP 65, Shut up Wade!, Nurse Yami, The Triangle, Harry Potter's left ankle, Alyx's elbow, the capitaa of I don't give a crap, Would you like our new number 17 called Hurry Up and Order? It costs 0 dollars and my time cents, Nedly's Spelling, Helmet's Z, the flower power up from mario, Gandolf, The Transporter, the master Arsonist Nedly, Halo 3, Halo 2, Halo 1, Halo Reach, Ok thats enough every halo game, Starcraft, a Broom, I hate the harlem shake, the harlem shake has no reason to be popular, why is the a bill nye after me, why is there a harlem shake after me, I.M. meen, I don't really like TOS, Tos is dumb, Why is there an Erucam Ferata after me, Why is there a Nedly after me, oh wait its because I talked trash about TOS, I just activated Sneakrun, Sneakrun just wore off, I used just activated Max repel and Sneakrun, sneakrun and max repel wore off, why is this comment chain after me, why is the Armageddom blade after me, Popcilces, My dad, Dad?, Tos is great why diagla saying its bad, I guess people are entitled to there own opinon, but some opinons are better then others, Prop Hunt, Murder, The Last of us, 7 days to die, Rust, RMG, Town of Sparta, Power aid, Nerf, Ghaast, Voids, The god complex, cookie clicker, Grandmas, Bedcraft, the capital of ur face, Arm rest, Test Chamber One, Mickey D's, Lightbulb, Raco, Noah my baby brother, has anyone said something about Minecraft, Minecraft, I, Bill Nye's eye cry say goodbye, Pay day, Carz, race Carz, aaaaaaaaand Pay roll